1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear-microphone. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ear-microphone having an Electro Static Discharge (ESD) enhancing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a multimedia technology develops, portable electronic apparatuses having various functions are emerging. Examples of these apparatuses include a mobile terminal, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and the like. These apparatuses have a convergence function that performs one or more functions in a combination.
In case of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal can receive sky wave broadcasting (for example, ground wave Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB)) or Frequency Modulation (FM) radio broadcasting, and reproduce a music file, or capture and reproduce a high quality moving image besides a basic communication function.
When performing these various additional functions, a user additionally uses an ear-microphone including an ear plug inserted into an earjack of a relevant apparatus. In a further case of a mobile terminal, an ear plug is provided to one end of a cable of a predefined length, and a pair of earphones is installed to the other end. In addition, a microphone is installed on the cable, so that a hands-free function is performed during communication.
The above-described plug uses a four-pole terminal, and each terminal is electrically insulated and installed. When the plug is inserted into the earjack, each terminal contacts a relevant pin installed at a relevant position of the earjack, so that each terminal performs a relevant function.
While a portable apparatus receives an FM radio broadcast, the above-described ear-microphone uses an earphone line and/or a microphone line of the ear-microphone as an antenna, without having an antenna unit inside the ear-microphone.
In this case, the ear-microphone additionally mounts therein a predefined protection device for protecting against an Electro Static Discharge (ESD) of the FM radio antenna. Since a standard of a relevant line does not exist, each apparatus analyzes FM radio performance and a trade-off of ESD protection to perform separate tuning, which is difficult.
In addition, as the number of additional functions gradually increases, such that the number of corresponding components also increases, it becomes difficult to ensure a space for installing a separate ESD device for an FM radio antenna inside an apparatus while maintaining a light weight and a slim profile.
Therefore, a need exists for an ear-microphone having an ESD enhancing function, realized to contribute to a slim profile and reliability improvement of a portable apparatus by not adding a separate device inside the portable apparatus.